Dojo
|image1= File:Tatami.jpg |caption1= Detail of the tatami mats. |title2= Stage |also_known_as= Tatami (DOA4) |appearances= Dead or Alive (1997 - 1998) Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate (2004) Dead or Alive 4 (2005) Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013) Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (2015) }} Dojo is a stage which first appears in the [[Dead or Alive (game)|original Dead or Alive]], and is used for training in most ''Dead or Alive'' games. Description ''Dead or Alive 4'' - present As the name suggests, it is simply an endless ground covered in , with no walls or other hazards in the way. This is the best location to practice moves or complete exercise mode, as there is an endless room to work in and there is nothing in the way to ruin long moves or combos. On the other hand, because there are no walls it is impossible to practice certain "next-to-wall" moves. Unlocking for VS Mode in Dead or Alive 4 The Tatami stage can be unlocked outside Sparring Mode by unlocking all costumes (by completing Story Mode or Time Attack Mode with default settings- one costume per time) and unlocking all system voices (by completing each character's excercise). You need to do these for the unlockable characters too (Time Attack Mode for costumes), though it should be noted that Bankotsubo has no unlockable outfits, but you still need to do his exercise. Also note a certain throw called the Raijin: it can ruin your chances of unlocking the Tatami for the other modes. It is part of Hayate's exercise, and the hardest throw to do in the game. However, it has a simple three step sequence, and once you get the hang of it, it can be quite easy to do. Music themes *"Physical System" - Dead or Alive (1997 - 1998) *"Dimensions Training" - Dead or Alive 5 games (2012 - 2015; default theme) Gallery Trivia *The name of the training dummy in the Sega Saturn version is "Toreko", as stated in the official guidebook for the game. **In the West, it was believed for many years that the training dummy was Ayane due to her having the dummy's bodysuit as a recurring costume in later games, starting off in the PlayStation remake of Dead or Alive. * The usage of the Dojo stage in the Dead or Alive 5 series is prohibited in competitive play. This is due to the fact that rapid stepping is possible, which could be faster than running alone, allowing players to space themselves from the opponent for an infinite time as there are no walls. Additionally, the stage has no danger zones or positional advantages unlike any other stage. ** Tatami, which was Dojo's predecessor in Dead or Alive 4 was not available in the game's random stage selection. ** It is also one of the only three stages in the series to be tournament banned, the other two being Experimental Playground from Dead or Alive 4, and Geothermal Power Plant (aka Metroid stage) from Dead or Alive Dimensions. See also *Chamber of Potential Navigation boxes Category:Dead or Alive 1 (Sega Saturn) stages Category:Dead or Alive 1 (PlayStation) stages Category:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate stages Category:Dead or Alive 4 stages Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 tag stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate tag stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round stages Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round tag stages Category:Locations